Ours (Pokemon)
by PokemonMasterOfMagic
Summary: A one-shot I wrote about N and Black. Black-centric! Please read and review!


My attempt at a BlackxN one-shot, I hope you like it!

I got the idea while listening to one of my favourite songs, Ours by Taylor Swift.

Reviews and criticism would be appreciated. This will be Black-centric.

Disclaimer : I do not own the song Ours, nor do I own Pokemon

He missed the mornings when they would wake up in each others' arms, N's arm at his waist, pulling him closer and his head on N's chest, listening to the rise and fall of his lover's breathing.

He missed the part when he would wake up first and try not to move too much so as not to wake up N. And just for thst few moments before N awoke, he would gaze upon his lover's peaceful sleeping face.

And then, N's eyes would slowly open and his lips would stretch into a smile as he whispered "Good morning," to him.

Then, that would be followed by a morning kiss where N leaned down and gently kissed Black on the lips. And Black would respond instantaneously, opening his mouth and allowing N to explore it with his tongue.

And then they would break apart and grin at each other stupidly, and N would tease him about having morning breath to which he responded to quite hotly, stating that N too had morning breath and N would chuckle, ruffle Black's hair and get up to brush his teeth and start the day.

Black shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He missed N so much; even though the green-haired trainer had left him with no note and had so far not bothered to contact him, he missed N. He wanted him back. And he could only fist up his shirt as the memories started to replay themselves in his mind and he fell to his knees, crying and sobbing like a child who had lost his beloved toy. But N was much more than a toy. N was his first and last love.

After his crying session, Black stared aimlessly at his wardrobe, his face devoid of any happiness. All the clothes in there were becoming too small. He had been putting off clothes shopping for quite some time now, but it appeared that today was the day he would have to go shopping.

He sighed as he stepped into the elevator. There were some strangers besides him as he pressed the button for the 3rd floor of the department store. It was awkwardly silent and Black wanted so much to revert back to the once reckless trainer he was and to shout and yell in the hopes that maybe N would hear.

If N were there, they would've already broken the silence by talking and joking. _No_, Black thought to himself as he pushed the thought away. _Don't think about it._

When the elevator arrived at his floor, Black headed straight for the clothes racks. He hummed tunelessly as he selected clothes that were his size. After trying them on, he decided to just wear them and so he did. After paying, of course.

He had put off buying the new clothes because he was scared that if N saw him, he wouldn't recognize Black. But it had been a long time since he left Black, and there had so far been no sightings of any green-haired trainer that could speak to Pokemon, so Black deemed it safe to buy them.

Black still remembered the tricks Ghetsis, N's father, had pulled. It was how N and he had become lovers in the first place.

Ghetsis had wanted to track down N, so he kidnapped Black as bait. Black had been so sure he wouldn't show up and he would die, or worse, N would show up and N would die.

But in the end, N had come, and he hadn't died, and neither had Black. And he was so happy and grateful that he just ran up to N and kissed him/

He remembered pulling away, blushing madly and apologizing while stammering out his confession. When he had finished his confession, he had been so scared, more scared than dying, that N would reject him. But N had smiled and kissed him again and all his worries faded away.

And that was how their relationship began.

When at first, he had told his friends, Cheren, Bianca and White, they had looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You're telling me that, that you and-and _him_," White pointed a finger to N while exclaiming, "Are dating?"

Black huffed and nodded. "What's wrong with that?" he asked rather sulkily, he had expected White to say something like that.

Cheren shrugged and Bianca beamed at him while congratulating them both. White shook her head but gave her blessings as well. "Just don't forget that you're still my employee!"

And everything had been alright.

When Black arrived home, he unlocked his door and walked into his house only to find Cheren and Bianca in his living room, Bianca looking at a painting and Cheren reading some new eye twitched.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, pretty sure that he had locked the door when he left. He put down his bag and sat down.

"The key you hid under the door. We had to use a paper clip to get it out!" Bianca replied enthusiastically.

His eye twitched again. "And why are you here?"

"Seeing as you're still moping about that green-haired trainer, we've -Bianca, that is- decided to cheer you up by forcibly dragging you with us to Nimbasa City," Cheren spoke, eyes not moving from his book.

Black sighed. "What makes you think you can drag me there?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"..." Black sighed again and ran a hand through his haird. "Fine then, le's go."

Bianca cheered and Cheren closed his book with a snap.

"Let's go."

As they walked to Nimbasa City, Black couldn't help but think back ot the time when the news had gotten out that he, the hero of the Unova region was dating the ex-king of Team Plasma.

It had caused quite an uproar and suddenly, paparazzi were showing up outside his house, desperate to get an interview and some photos.

N received quite a lot of hate, but he didn't care; Black was his and during that time, it was all that mattered.

Black hadn't even noticed that they had reached Nimbasa City until Bianca shook him.

"Black... Black! We're here!" Black shook his head, and looked up to see a ferris wheel. The very same ferris wheel that he had rode with N.

He had no idea why, maybe the memories compelled him to, but he joined the line for the ferris wheel. Cheren and Bianca had disappeared.

When he reached the front of the line, the man guarding the ferris wheel shook his head, "Sorry buddy, but I can't let you go on your own."

Black was at a loss for words. He was just about to leave when he heard an all-too-familiar voice called out. "I'll ride with him!"

Black stared in disbelief as a certain green-haired trainer ran up towards him, the familiar bangles on his wrist jangling.

After looking around the whole region for him... after spending two years thinking he was dead when he didn't show up... and this was where he appeared? At a ferris wheel?

Black could only stare as N lead him into the ferris wheel, shooting an innocent smile at the guy before closing the door.

As the ferris wheel started to spin slowly, an awkward silence fell upon them. N sat opposite Black and was smiling at him.

"So... how's everything?" N attempted to make a conversation. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU-YOU SHOW UP AFTER TWO YEARS, TWO YEARS IN WHICH I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'HOW'S EVERYTHING'? I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD, N! _I CRIED JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU! I SEARCHED THE WHOLE OF UNOVA, I SET RESHIRAM ON ZEKROM'S TAIL, I EXTENDED MY SEACH TO OTHER REGIONS! And-and you just... show up acting all happy with a smiley face and acting like you DON'T EVEN F*CKING CARE!" Black yelled so loudly the carriage shook and N flinched.

"Blackie... don't be angry..." N tried to coax Black but he pulled away from N. By now, their carriage had stopped at the highest possible height and Black gazed at the door of the carriage as an idea entered his head. His rash side had kicked in, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted, _needed_, to get away from N.

N followed his gaze to the door and his eyes widened. He leapt for the door the exact moment Black did and they had a furious wrestle over the door handle.

Black had grown much stronger through rigorous training, but N was by no means a pushover. They grappled for the handle and in the process, accidentally opened the door.

They looked at each other, their eyes widening as they fell. Even as they fell, N hugged Black close to him and angled them so he himself would take the brunt force of the fall. Black tried to wriggle free and to somehow change their positions, he had yelled at N but he didn't want to lose him right after he got him back, but N held tight and wouldn't let go.

They hit the ground hard. Black's fall was cushioned by N but the breath was still knocked out of him. Even so, he managed to roll off N and push himself up, panting. He reached out a hand to caress N's face, it was so pale, like all blood was devoid of his body. Black feared for N's life.

After what seemed like a million years, N's eyes opened. His eyes found Black's own heartbroken ones and he pushed himself up. Or he tried to.

Black cried out as N fell back and helped him sit up.

"Blackie... are you okay?" Even after dropping from a tall height, N's voice was still so pure and innocent, so much like a child's.

Black nodded his head, taking in N's appearance, and hugged him tightly.

"Are... are you still... angry?" N asked, fearing the answer.

"No... no I'm not..." Black whispered softly.

N hugged him back. It still hurt but it was worth it. Anything was worth it for his Black.

"Black..."

"Yeah?"

"... I love you,"

Black released N reluctantly and gazed right into his eyes.

"I love you too,"

And he kissed N with so much force and passion that they toppled over on to the grass.

DONE! I hope it wasn't too bad, they were both a bit OOC!

Tell me what you think in the reviews! Don't be shy!


End file.
